Darco Love
by cystalclearxox
Summary: It's Darco drabbles...
1. Rainy Days

I decided to start a series of Darco drabbles usually between 100-200 words. Hopefully this will keep y'all entertained between updates of my fics. Hope you enjoy them.

* * *

Rainy Days 

Marco always felt down on rainy days. They dampened his usually cheery mood. Dylan however adored them. The older boy said that they had a way of making everything clean and fresh again. The Italian despised his boyfriend's relentless optimism on those wet, miserable days. The rain made you get sick and suffer from icky runny noses.

So he couldn't fathom why on such horrid days like those, Dylan was always sporting a brilliant smile. So one day, Marco locked Dylan outside in his beloved rain. Once he decided to let his lover back in, all the older boy could do was mutter about how much he hated the rain, which brought a smile to the younger boy's face.

* * *

Review please 


	2. Sunshine

Drabble number two...

* * *

Sunshine

Marco loved to bask in the warmth of the sunshine, letting the golden rays soak into him. The beach was perfect for such hot sunny times. The Italian would close his eyes and listen to the tide crash in and out on the sizzling sand. Dylan and he would lay there together on the shore, enwrapped in the sweltering blaze of the sun.

The young Italian would usually be lulled asleep by the delicate sun rays. On one of those days Marco was unaware that Dylan had "accidentally" forgotten the sun tan lotion. The younger boy awoke to his body red and slightly burnt. The hockey player simply laughed. Marco cursed inwardly at his devious boyfriend.

* * *

Review please 


	3. I Hate You's

Drabble number three

* * *

I Hate You's 

When Marco and Dylan fought, they really got into it. They spat out cruel and vicious words at one another, each one burning them like acid. It was usually over the stupidest things, like doing the laundry or washing the dishes. They had a problem of blowing up little problems into huge arguments. By the time one of them stormed out they were both on the verge of tears.

So when Marco finally screamed I hate you at Dylan while arguing with him the older boy snapped and burst into hot, streaming tears. The Italian was caught off guard by his love's actions, unsure of what to do. He then apologized profusely. Marco only hoped that Dylan knew he didn't mean it.

* * *

Review please 


	4. I Love You's

Drabble number four

* * *

I Love You's 

It was the sweetest words you could hear, either in the throes of passion or simply while watching a movie. Dylan made sure that every day he would tell Marco that he loved him. He wanted to make sure that the younger boy knew how much he meant to him. Marco would constantly tell him that it wasn't necessary, that he knew that he loved him and that it was becoming annoying but Dylan never let up.

Then one day they both laid in bed, embracing each other. The hockey player had a horrible day. He was in a state of panic and worry throughout it. They nuzzled into each other, preparing for sleep. Dylan could tell something was off about Marco. Then older boy remembered and said those three little words. The younger boy smiled and then fell asleep.

* * *

Review please 


	5. Vanilla

Drabble number four

* * *

Vanilla

Marco loved to bake, whether it was cakes or cookies. It made his house feel like a home to him. Dylan had noticed a pattern in his lover's baking. Almost everything had chocolate in it. The Italian had said chocolate was his specialty, that he loved its sweet rich texture. The older boy was very amused by this.

Of course Marco was fantastic at making baked goods, his friends liked their chocolately goodness. Dylan also thoroughly enjoyed Marco's baking, mostly because of the cute little aprons Marco wore while doing it but the older brunette liked to shake things up once in awhile. So when his boyfriend asked what kind of cake he wanted for his birthday Dylan simply replied "vanilla".

* * *

Review please 


	6. Chocolate

Drabble number six

* * *

Chocolate 

It was a ritual between them. Every time Dylan upset Marco he would buy him flowers and every time Marco upset Dylan he would buy him chocolates and usually this would heal things between them. One night they got into a huge fight which ended up in Marco sleeping on the couch. So per usual the Italian went out and bought his love some chocolates but when he offered them to Dylan, he refused the gift.

Marco had upset his lover more than he originally thought. So the next day the Italian decided to beg for Dylan's forgiveness. The younger boy's pleas were answered, Dylan forgave him but when he kissed his boyfriend afterwards he tasted a familiar flavor on the hockey player's tongue. Obviously Dylan couldn't resist his chocolates, upset or not.

* * *

Review please 


	7. Dancing

Drabble number seven...

* * *

Dancing 

Marco was always an exceptional dancer. Somehow he was just able to move his body with the flow of the music. He made even the most experienced dancers look like amateurs when he moved. The Italian was untouchable on the dance floor. That's why Dylan was always skeptical when it came to dancing with him. The older boy was embarrassed easily.

So when they went to the clubs he would sit there at the bar and watch his love dance. He laughed at the way the other men gawked over Marco. You'd think it would bother Dylan but no because he knew Marco was dancing for him.

* * *

Review please. 


	8. Singing

Drabble number eight...

* * *

Singing 

Marco's friends would usually tease the Italian over his horrible singing voice. When it came to karaoke they would bring earplugs because of him. The younger boy would just brush it off like it was nothing. So what? He had a bad singing voice. It wasn't the end of the world. Dylan would sit there and smirk when Marco's friends would tease his lover about his voice.

So one night when Paige was taunting the Italian about his singing when she asked Dylan what he was so smug about. "I happen to think Marco has a beautiful voice, in more ways than one." He replied. Marco blushed furiously at his boyfriend's statement. Paige just stood there clueless.

* * *

Review please 


	9. Showers

Drabble number nine...

* * *

Showers

Now, you'd usually think Dylan was the more of the jealous type than Marco was but the feisty little Italian could hold his own when it came to the ugly emotion. His older lover adored playing hockey and the brunette was fine with that, except for one thing, the showers. The thought of other guys seeing his Dylan naked drove him secretly insane. The players on Dylan's hockey team were comfortable with the older boy's sexuality.

That meant there was a lot of harmless teasing going on. They would goof around saying Dylan was there secret lover or something provocative like that. Then one day after hockey practice a player on his lover's team made the mistake of saying that Dylan and him went "all night long" in front of the Italian. That earned him a huge red mark on the side of his face. Dylan laughed all the way home while Marco silently fumed in the passenger seat beside him. Dylan was never going to let Marco live that one down.

* * *

Review please. 


	10. Baths

Drabble number ten...

* * *

Baths 

Since Dylan was a hockey player, a lot of injuries came with his choice of career. He would come home with bruised arms, pulled muscles and the occasional busted up lip. By nature, Marco was a very caring person. So when The Italian would see these injuries he'd spring into nurturing mode. Marco would get ice for Dylan's bruises and inspect his love's busted lips.

Dylan was particularly fond of this. For once he didn't have to be the big strong guy who would tough it, he could just let his boyfriend take care of him until he felt better. Dylan would have to say the baths were the best part. Marco would draw them for the hockey player because he knew that it would sooth his aching muscles and being in such pain that Dylan was Marco couldn't help but stick around and help his love out with some things.

* * *

Review please. 


End file.
